Embodiments of the present invention relate to a can closure, particularly for a milk can, a can lid and a can having a can closure and/or can lid.
Typical condensed milk cans are typically opened by piercing a pouring opening in the can lid near the edge and a ventilation opening on the diametrically opposing side.
Known condensed milk cans of this type have the problem of the can fold seam projecting next to the pouring opening at the can edge, which obstructs clean pouring of the condensed milk and thus makes the desired metering of the condensed milk more difficult. In addition, condensed milk residues may collect on the can edge, which is unhygienic and impairs the visual impression of the condensed milk can. Finally, in the known condensed milk cans, the pouring opening or the ventilation opening may clog, which requires renewed opening.
Furthermore, beverage cans are known for beer or caffeinated soft drinks, for example, which have a ring-pull closure or a press-in closure. For this purpose, a typically triangular wall part is provided in the can lid, which is delimited from the remaining can lid by a weakening line and may be torn open using a tab or pressed into the beverage can in order to expose a pouring opening in the can lid. Press-in or ring-pull closures of this type are not used in condensed milk cans, however, since the resulting pouring openings would typically be too large. In addition, the can fold projecting at the can edge would also lead to the problems described at the beginning with a press-in closure or ring-pull closure of this type.
A pourer for Europacks, which has a closure bottom having a pouring opening and a foldable closure top, is known from DE 100 17 467 A1.